It is common to mount components, especially industrial components, upon building or cabinet walls using a mounting track which, in cross-sectional end view, generally defines a C-shape. Such mounting tracks are often fixed to the wall with the open face of the "C" facing outward and screws or bolts inserted through holes in the rear face of the track. When mounted in that manner, the open face of the "C" is toward the viewer, track attachment is straightforward and components may thereupon be mounted on the track by known means.
More recently, new configurations of industrial cabinets such as switchboxes have required that mounting tracks be installed on the side walls of the box rather than on the rear panel. When doing so, it is preferred that the track be mounted so that it might support significant weight and so that it might be attached to the cabinet at either end of a C-shaped section rather than by screws or bolts along the running length thereof. Mounting in this fashion would help provide extra rigidity and mechanical integrity to the cabinet and track assembly, especially if the mounting track could be supported between the rear wall of the cabinet and its front closing rim. A fastener which would permit quick and sturdy installation of a mounting track in this fashion would be an important advance in the art.